


drunken hookups & bad ideas

by NotBettaRed



Series: bad ideas [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotBettaRed/pseuds/NotBettaRed
Summary: Hank just got served with divorce papers and needs a distraction. The rookie cop he meets at the bar is more than happy to be that distraction.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Series: bad ideas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745998
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	drunken hookups & bad ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Set about 13 years before the events of the game.

Hank was on his third beer, well aware that he was wallowing in self-pity, but not overly inclined to care. The bar was crowded, especially for a Thursday afternoon, but the other patrons seemed to read his mood and were keeping their distance, leaving him in his own little bubble of misery.

He knew that he should put down the phone, but knowing and doing were two different things so he just kept swiping through the pictures. Photographic evidence that just a few weeks ago he had been happy. Or at least he thought he had.

By the time his glass was empty he was almost out of pictures but now he could see it. The way her smile looked forced in those last few photos and how all the light was gone from her eyes. She had probably already found a lawyer by the time he had taken them. Some detective he was to have missed it.

Someone settled onto the bar stool next to him but he didn’t look over. He just sighed and signaled for another round. Hopefully they would take the hint and leave.

“Damn. I guess even Supercop has bad days, huh?”

That startled a laugh out of him and he was surprised at just how bitter it sounded. “Supercop? Yeah, that’s a load of shit.” 

He glanced over and saw a young guy in an officer’s uniform. He was obviously green as grass, looking like he had just wandered out of the Academy about ten minutes ago. Probably fishing for stories about something more exciting than traffic stops and Hank just wasn’t in the mood.

“That’s not what I hear,” the kid says. “The whole station is talking about your big bust last week. Just got sent up to Narcotics and already you’re cleaning the streets? Sounds like Supercop to me.”

Hank laughed again, and this one came out easier. The kid was definitely fishing for stories, but at least that would be a distraction from his brooding. “Fine, tell you what. Dial it back a notch, or maybe ten, and I might tell you more about it.”

“Right. Sorry,” the kid glared down at his own glass and his cheeks turned pink. He fiddled with the drink, spreading condensation across the bar, and managed to keep his mouth shut for about thirty more seconds. “It’s just, shouldn’t you still be celebrating? But you’ve been sitting here like a thundercloud for hours.”

“It hasn’t been hours,” Hank lied. The bartender finally brought his refill and he took a long slow sip to stall. Oh well, fuck it, he _had_ asked. He lifted his phone, thumbing the screen back on, and turned it so the kid could see. “Same day we made that bust? She hands me divorce papers. Said I’m too focused on the job, not enough on her.”

“Oh, damn,” he said, sounding oddly disappointed. “That’s...that’s rough.”

“Yeah, that it is,” Hank agreed. He took another swig of beer and sighed. “Word of advice, Kid, this job isn’t everything. Try to remember that before you end up like me.”

“I’m not a kid,” the kid said, his jaw tightening and his eyes narrowing.

“Yeah, like hell you’re not.” Hank laughed. “If you weren’t wearing that uniform I’d be wondering if you’re even old enough to be in here. You’re what, twenty-one?”

“I’m twenty-three!” he said, actually sounding a bit angry about it. He grabbed his nearly empty glass and started to stand up. “You know what, forget this.”

Yeah, the kid was definitely a touchy one. Hank thought back and he could remember feeling the same way, back when he’d first got his badge and gun and was still trying to prove he’d earned it. A million years ago or so.

“Oh, sit back down,” Hank said, grabbing the kid’s shoulder. “I’ll buy you another drink, and no more cracks about your age.”

He looked down at Hank’s hand on his shoulder for a long moment, then nodded and sank back onto the stool. “Yeah, okay,” he said, probably trying to sound indifferent but not really managing it. “Whatever.”

Hank bought them both another round and started telling him about his last case. The kid nodded in all the right places, and asked questions that proved he was listening, but he seemed distracted. His eyes kept drifting down, and if Hank didn’t know better he would have thought he was checking him out.

He was probably just bored, but that was too damned bad. If you came into a cop bar looking for stories, then you were just going to have to sit there and listen when you got them.

Buying yet another round was probably a mistake. The kid was starting to look more than a little flushed. Either he didn’t have a head for the stuff or he’d already had a few before wandering over to talk to him.

Hank kept talking, telling him about how they’d finally found the drug lab, but the way the kid kept biting his lip when he looked at Hank was starting to get distracting. When he realized he was staring at his mouth, Hank dragged his eyes away but then just ended up watching his reflection in the mirror behind the bar instead.

“That red ice shit sounds pretty bad,” the kid said when Hank finally finished. “Good thing you shut it down.”

Hank huffed out a laugh, because no, it was never that easy. “It’ll just pop up somewhere else,” he said. “It always does.” He looked at the collection of empty glasses in front of him, proof of just how long he’d been sitting there. 

“Then you’ll shut that down too,” he said, like it was that simple.

“Yeah. We’ll shut that one down too. Then I’ll be right back here,” Hank said, waving a hand at the empty glasses, “just waiting for the next one to pop up. Then the one after that. You never actually put a stop to it, just keep doing damage control.”

Hank sighed and dragged a hand across his face, his sour mood returning. “Thanks for the conversation, Kid, I needed the distraction. But I should probably get out of here before they cut me off.”

“Right.” The kid looked away, took a deep breath, and then turned to face Hank, looking him right in the eye. “If you wanted more of a distraction, something to take your mind off things…”

Hank hesitated, fairly certain that he wasn’t misreading this but wanting to be absolutely sure. “What did you have in mind?”

Reaching out he put a hand on Hank’s knee, leaning forward just a bit. “Well, we could get out of here.’

“That’s probably a really bad idea,” Hank said, even as the heat rushing through him said something else entirely.

Some of the tension left the kid’s face and he grinned. “I am _really_ good at bad ideas.”

“I can believe that,” Hank said, swallowing hard. “I’ll call a cab.”

Hank fumbled with his phone, and it took far longer than it should have to open the app and place the order for a car. He kept glancing over at the kid, not really believing that this was actually happening. Then he had to stop and stare as he picked up his drink and downed the rest of it, throat moving as he swallowed.

It would only take about ten minutes for the cab to arrive. He could have ordered them another round of drinks they really didn’t need. Or they could have just sat there in awkward silence, waiting for it to get there.

Instead, less than two minutes later, Hank found himself pressed up against the wall in the alley outside the bar. The kid was pressed against his chest, one hand tight in Hank’s hair so he could drag him down and crush their mouths together.

He tasted like cheap beer and cigarettes, but his mouth was hot and wet and it sent a jolt right to Hank’s cock. He ran a hand down the kid’s back and grabbed a handful of his ass, which made him groan and thrust his hips forward, grinding against Hank.

“Oh fuck,” he said against Hank’s lips, a needy whine in his voice. “ _Please._ ”

He felt hands working at his belt and reached down to still them. “The cab will be here in eight minutes.”

“Can’t wait that long,” he said desperately. “I can be done in five. Then after the cab you can fuck me.”

Hank thought that was probably a little overly optimistic, but there was no way in hell he was going to argue. “Yeah, okay. Knock yourself out.”

Then he was down on his knees and practically ripping Hank’s pants open. He licked a hot wet stripe up the underside of his cock and then swallowed it down to the root all in one go.

Hank had to press a fist to his mouth to keep from shouting because _fuck_ , that felt amazing. This was such an incredibly bad idea. Out in an alley with his pants down and some rookie cop on his knees in front of him. He didn’t even know the kid’s name and he really should have found that out before sticking his dick in his mouth. Now it was going to be awkward as hell when he finally got around to asking.

When he looked down he could see the kid’s arm moving and knew that he was probably jerking himself off. Hank was going to end up with come all over his shoes but he really didn’t care because right now he thought that was the hottest thing he had ever seen.

Then he sucked harder, and did something with his tongue that made Hank curse and his hand clench in the kid’s hair, pulling so hard it had to hurt. The kid groaned low and deep, the sound vibrating around his cock, and it was both too much and exactly enough and it tipped Hank over the edge.

He kept sucking, easing off a bit but still swallowing it all down. Then he pulled back just enough to press his forehead against Hank’s hip. His arm moved faster and just a few moments later he was choking back a cry as he came.

They stayed there, just like that, trying to catch their breath. Hank ran his fingers through the kid’s hair, absently petting him as he tried to summon up some words. “Fuck, that was...wow,” he said eloquently.

“Yeah,” the kid agreed with a laugh. “Very wow.” He pushed away from Hank so that he could stand up and they both started fixing their clothes.

A moment later Hank’s phone dinged, letting them know the cab had arrived. “Come on,” he said. “Let’s get the hell out of here.” He started walking toward the mouth of the alley, then paused, looked back. “You ever planning on telling me your name?”

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be setup for something longer that I'm planning.


End file.
